Dawn of a new beginning
by Bcaseb
Summary: One man, One life, One village. An old way of life can be transformed into somthing completely different in just a single day. Watch and see how one man will cope with his new surroundings.OC.AU.Currently rated T for language, violence in future chapters.


Rated: T for now.

Hey. I hope you like this story. I hope to anyone up there that it doesnt turn out like a generic story.

**WARNING! **

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I NEVER WILL AND NEVER HAVE. if i did, why would i write fan fiction?

This story is about where a male gets teleported to the naruto realm. In this story, guns have not existed EVER in the naruto realm.some of the characters will be slightly changed. 'cause if I didn't change them the parts of the plot wouldn't work. 'cause of this, im putting on the AU tag to the story. This is mainly just another attempt at making a story that will fly for a while. anyways, I hope you all like it.

anyways, please read and review!

--------------------------------------------

It's friday night, and i'm working the last night shift of the week before my week-long vacation. I get to go to japan, and see all the crazy things they do there. I'm not too much of a fan of all their customs, but It's still interesting to get to know how japan ticks, you know? I'm David, I'm tall, 5' 11'', and i've got brown hair. I'm white, I've got blue-green eyes, I'm 17, and I'm a huge geek. I'm currently anxious for my shift to end in a few hours. As I stated before, I can't wait to go on my vacation. I'm thinking about just going to sleep, as we barely ever get a single customer after 10pm or so. I work in an outdoor's store, which is for some reason required to be open until 3 in the morning, when the janitors come in and go to work.

I'm slowly drifting off to sleep, and i'm at the security desk tonight, the best place to be working at, because if anyone aproaches the security room, a buzzer goes off before they get with in 20 feet, giving me enough time to wake up and look active. I can feel myself drifting to sleep, i'm barely consious...

BEEEEEP!

I sit up right away and smooth out my uniform. I realize that that was not the alarm for the security room, so I start scanning the monitors for activity. Ok, someone set off a proximity sensor, and now its showing that someone is with 10 feet of the back door. it's probably just some kids playing around and getting too close to the store. there is a park behind our store, its pretty large, too. I grab the keys from my desk, and start the walk to the back of the store. I hook my keys to my waist, and grab a large metal flashlight from a sale shelf, I slide in a few batteries, and i'm good to go. I get out to the back, and it is cold. It's raining, hard, and i see lightning in the distance. I doubt anyone would actually be back back here playing, though it could just be someone looking for shelter. I don't think the rain could have set the sensor off either. speaking of which, I look up to see if the sensor was malfunctioning, or broken or something. Its... burnt? wait. what?

How could a sensor that was put in a week ago be charred to a crisp like that? the area around it has some scorch marks too... its been raining all week, you'd need a flasmethrower to do that kind of damage, and I don't think someone would use that just to take out a sensor... theres plenty of more effiecent ways, hell, get a rock from the park, throw it, and you could do some damage... I'm shocked at the kind of damage to the sensor to say the least. I look around to see if anything else is wrong. The fence has been cut too. damn, I'm going to have to write a report about this to the boss, and he might postponemy vacation... damn it. I decide to go through the cut fence and see if anyone is lurking around the park. Hell, maybe i can find the guy who did that damage... though if he was armed with something that could burn that fast in this harsh rainstorm, I wouldnt want to face him.

The lightning is getting close to the store, I should go back and back up the security tape in case something gets struck with lightning. I look around the park, and there is someone, in a black trenchcoat or some kind of cloak, I'm not sure what I'd call it, under a light, looking right at me. what should I do? hmm... I decide to walk up to him and talk to him, since turning around might provoke him to come back. I've got a baton, from the security desk, so he shouldn't attack me seeing that i've got it. Of course, he could be armed, and shoot me. oh well, i'm close to him now, I don't have time to worry about that right now.

"Hey there." I say.

"hello." the guy says darkly.

"so, what are you doing out here on a night like this?" I say, " You wouldn't happen to be up to something bad, now?"

"what I'm here for does not concern you, weakling." he says.

wow, this guy must be an asshole to call me that. I'm getting angry at him, maybe I should put my hand on my baton incase he tries anything. I slide my hand down my side, and I can't find it. did I leave it behind? no, I remember putting in on my belt clip, so I must have had it...

well, this sucks. I should still ask him what he's doing.

"listen here buddy, I don't care why you're here, have you seen anybody going towards the store back there?"

"..." He's reaching for something in his cloak, ah crap. he's probably going to pull a gun on me, so I rush at him in an attempt to restrain him. with my terrible luck, I slip, and hit my face into the ground. i think I hit a rock, because after i've hit the ground, it's hurting my head more than a mud should. I turn over and I see him standing over me, looking down at me, and he's holding something... some kind of red sphere kind of thing... I can feel myself losing consiousness fast. I see lightning striking in the park now, rather close to where I am. I see a red flash from the sphere thing the guy is holding, and I start to black out. I'm losing my feeling all over my body. I can't see anything, I barely feel like im floating. I see a reddish glow through the darkness, and I lose consiousness.

-----------------------------------------

I feel like I'm on fire. I know that if I was on fire, I'd probably be dead by now, because I can't move. I can't see anything, and I can't open my eyes. I can't even move a finger or my tongue. I can feel that I'm breathing, and im floating. How did I get like this? Ah, yes. I fell and hit my head. did I get brain trauma or fracture my spine or something? no, I remember turning onto my back, so i must just have brain damage or something. great. The burning, firey feeling is starting to go away, and I'm not so sure if i'm floating anymore. In fact, I feel something pressing against my back. It feels soft, wet, and... im laying on the muddy ground, aren't I? I try to move, and im able to wiggle my fingers a little bit now... I can move my legs side to side a few inches... Ah! yes! I can barely open my eyes. Everything is blurred. I'm trying to focus... I think thats a tree trunk next to me. And theres the branches of the tree, and theres my arm, red, and my leg... wait. arm being red? not good. lemme look at that again. ah damn. My arm is bleeding, and I can hardly move to stop it bleeding.Its coming from my upper arm, I think its more than one cut in the same spot, too.. hey! did that bastard last night cut me or something? It wouldnt have been hard to do. I was unconsious. I look to my other side. I'm on a cliff side of some sort. wait. what? there are no cliffs for miles around my area. not even hills. it was mostly flatland. ok, so maybe the bastard moved me somewhere. but where? well, I'll have to get up and find out won't I?

an hour or so later

Ok, I'm finally able to walk, even if only slowly. I have my uniform on, the right sleeve is burnt off, and I cleaned up the blood. I think the bastard cut some sort of mark into my arm. sick bastard. I can hear no machinery around me, but I can faintly hear chattering below the cliffside. also, away form the cliff, is the low roar of people, i think.

I don't want to go next to the cliff, because I might not be able to keep standing in one spot too long, and I could fall over. I see some sort of path leading down, though, from about 100 feet to my left. I decide to go to the path, and get to where I can hear sounds from. Maybe someone can help me.

Ok, i'm walking down this path, and it looks like it criss crosses a few times to get to the bottom. in a few minutes I should be under the treetops, and then maybe I can find some help. I don't make it to the treetops. I can feel myself tripping on a tree root. well, this day sure is going great.

I hit the treetops, they don't stop me.

I shut my eyes closed, so that I don't damage them on a branch or something if I do survive this.

I can feel the branches scraping me, but they are slowing my descent slowly.

I break through the top of a rather large tree, and I open my eyes. I see a very large rock under neath me.

Why couldn't I have NOT gone to work for once?

I hit it full force, and I remember no more.

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE END.

Well. ok, first chapter done. liked it? because theres more to come.

oh yeah, If you dont like it, please, leave a HELPFUL review. like, some tips/ things that would sound better, etc.

PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me want to type, and when I want to type, I make and post more chapters.

by the way, this story was checked for errors, more than once, but I may have missed a few. w/e.

seeya next chapter! (hopefully)


End file.
